I Think I love Him
by ZazaoChan
Summary: Dino is getting Married, How does Hibari React? D18 Hurt/Comfort Oneshot requested by HimiChan25


**A/N:** Written for **Himichan25**, She requested this a LONG time ago,

I'm sorry this is so late D: There's been a lot of shit going on here and I couldn't find my laptop x'D

Please forgive me, Thank you for being Patient and please enjoy this Fic :3

**Warnings:** A little OOC? Sorry I tried...

**Pairing:** D18

* * *

><p>The prefect strolled down the empty corridors after school, peeking in classrooms and picking up trash from the floor, He loved it when his school was clean.<p>

Hibari felt at peace when his school was quiet, He hated it when students run around and messed the school up.

Suddenly, he heard voices interrupting his thought, it came from a classroom. Hibari instantly recognized the voices, it was Romario and Kusakabe. Apparently they became friends while Dino trained Hibari.

Hibari grew curious about their conversation and pressed his ear on the door, trying to catch what they said.

"..So anyway. Where's Dino?"

"Ahh Dino-sama's father is taking Dino to meet the daughter of another Mafia family"

"Hm...What for?"

"Oh yes Dino-sama forgot to mention this, He's getting married"

"Huh? What? Why?"

"Dino-sama's father decided that he must get married, for the sake of the family…"

Hibari's eyes widened. The Bronco? Getting married? He slowly backed away from the door and stared at the floor for a moment. He felt his heart burn up. What was this feeling? Anger? Hatred? _Jealousy?_

He stepped away from the class room and continued to inspect the other classes, this time with less enthusiasm than before.

Later that day, the prefect decided to take a nap on the school roof as usual, He lied on the cold floor and closed his eyes, trying to relax. But then the thought of Dino getting married popped up in his mind. Why was he getting worked up about this? He was sure that he didn't care about Dino.

_But he did._

He did care about Dino, and he cared about whether he was getting married or not, because…

_Because?_

He didn't really know the answer.

'_I…What is this feeling…?_

'_Why do I feel that there's a hole in my heart?'_

Questions ran through his mind, He furrowed his eyebrows with frustration.

'_I feel…heavy'_

All of a sudden, he felt footsteps slowly approaching him, His eyes flew open and he got up to see who it was.

Dino.

"Kyoya! I'm back! I figured you'd be here…And look, I brought lunch!" Dino said with a smile, and stepped closer to Hibari.

Hibari glared at Dino as the older man sat next to him, offering him food. Hibari accepted the food silently and began munching on the bread.

"I heard you were getting married…" Hibari said, after swallowing what's left of his lunch.

"Eh?" Dino sounded surprised. "Who told you about this?"

"I overheard it when Romario talking to Kusakabe"

"Oh…But-!"

"Look, I don't really care, I was just wondering…" Hibari felt his heart ache, He was lying to Dino. And _himself._

"Huh? Kyoya? Are you crying?" Dino said in shock and frantically dug in his pockets in search of a handkerchief.

'_What? Am I crying?' _The prefect touched his cheek, his eyes widened and more tears escaped from his dark eyes.

'_Why am I crying?'_

'_I think I love him'_

Hibari wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. "Hn, It's nothing…"

Dino was still in shock, this was the first time he saw Hibari cry. Hibari wasn't the type of person who cries. Though he thought it was absolutely…

"Adorable" Dino breathed, and then pulled Hibari into a tight embrace. Hibari turned bright red and more tears ran down his cheek, he tried pushing Dino away but the blonde's grip was too strong. Dino ran his fingers through Hibari's hair soothingly, as if he was trying to tame him.

It was working.

Hibari relaxed in Dino's arms and buried his face into the older man's chest, more tears escaped his eyes.

"Don't get married you damn…herbivore" He hiccupped looking up at Dino. The Cavallone boss just smiled and nodded.

"Kyoya…I'm not getting Married" He whispered softly. Hibari's eyes widened.

"Huh?"

"You heard me, I talked my father out of it" Dino laughed "Did you cry because you were jealous?"

"I will bite you to death Bronco…" Hibari hissed, his cheeks were bright red. Dino's smile widened, and hugged Hibari even tighter.

"Yes yes I know you will, Kyoya" And he pressed his lips on Hibari's, kissing him passionately. Hibari kissed back, then pulled away.

"Hey, Herbivore"

"Hm?"

"I might be in love with you"

**End**

* * *

><p>OOC much? OTL<p>

Review?


End file.
